2008-2009 Flow Cytometry Core Utilization Report Encompassing July 2008- June 2009 PI - Fellow (or staff/student) Adelstein Schmist Adelstein Kim Adelstein Wang Adelstein Shmist Adelstein Kim Barrett Hewitt Barrett Zeilah Barrett Melenhorst Beaven Qiao Beaven Park Boehm Ma Boehm Kovacic Boehm Berry Boehm Wragg Boehm Konoplyannikov Boehm Ding Burg Gallazini Cannon Blum Cannon Song Cannon Mingjung Childs Ramathanan Childs Vasu Childs Lopez Childs Berg Childs Smith Childs Su Childs Lundqvist Childs Gormley Childs Yokoyama Dunbar Metais Dunbar Larochelle Dunbar Barese Finkel Schieke Finkel Liu Finkel Su Finkel Wu Gladwin Woods Gladwin Raghavachari Greene Zhao Hammer McCroskey Hwang Sung Hwang Ma Kato Tailor Khakoo Kotin Kolosylchenko Kotin Li Kruth Leyva Kruth Anzinger Leonard Kwon Leonard Qiao Leonard Liao Levine Zhao Lo Francis Lo Zhen Lo Tansey Manganiello Shen Michelson Busser Michelson Kim Milgram Buckingham Mohiuddin Singh Mohiuddin Kennett Moss El-chemaly Moss Cai Moss Pacheco Moss Kasamatsu Moss Yahiro Mukoyama O'Donnell Mukoyama Chi Mukoyama Hu Murphy Lim Nabel Beers Nirenberg Rovescalli Nirenberg Ivanov Orlic Song Pohl Masson Pohl Chakrabarty Pohl Kalid Puertollano Martina Raghuram Yang Restifo Heinrichs Sack Joseph Sack Schwartz Sack Pagel Sack Bao Sloand Solomon Chen Tisdale Washington Waterman Kuo Waterman Nishimura Waterman Thievenssen Weistner Young Calado Young Cooper Young Feng Young Chen Zhao Wei Zheng NCI